Mi mejor amiga
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: La gran amistad de dos chicas surguio de la nada, de un momento inesperado que nadie de la aldea comprendía como una Uchiha que era de personalidad fría, distante y algo reservada era amiga de la alegre, sincera y bondadosa Akimichi, hasta aquel momento en donde se dieron cuenta los demás de la particular amistad que tenían las chicas que eran lideres de sus propios clanes.


**Mi mejor amiga**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

No podía creer que esto me esté pasando a mi este día si fue el peor de todos los que he vivido, primero la misión no fue un éxito y tuve que aguantar el gran regaño del Hokage si no también el de mi padre, en segundo lugar un na gran pelea con el tonto de Boruto pues también lo regañaron por el fracaso de la misión y para rematar este chico que me tenía en contra del árbol no podía moverme bien y tampoco podía darle un buen golpe, pero solo me planto un beso en los labios pues quería empujarlo cuando escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga que miro todo.

Si era verdad Chou-Chou le gustaba aquel chico ahora estaba más que molesta por lo que miro hace unos segundos, el chico me soltó y solo mire a ella que solo estaba molesta.

-No es lo que piensas- le dijo y zaz una buen golpe en mi rostro sintiendo el gran dolor del golpe pero también el dolor en mi corazón.

-¡Eres una mala amiga Sarada!- me dice y solo la miro tocándome en donde me dio el golpe para ver a Shikadai que la tomaba del brazo para que no me volviera a golpear.

-Yo…- le dijo mirándola esta tenia lágrimas en sus ojos que escurrían por su mejillas sintiéndome la peor de las amigas.

-¡No te quiero cerca de mí eres mala Sarada!- me decía mientras Shikadai se la llevaba porque estaba seguro que allí habría más golpes en mi contra y claro está que no me defendería de ella por el hecho de lo que era para mí.

Mire al chico que solo está sorprendido por lo que paso y ahora si lo tome entre mis manos para darle un buen golpe.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!- le dijo molesta, furiosa al ver a mi mejor amiga llorar por una acción que él hiso.

-Sarada…tú me gustas- me dice y solo lo golpeo para que deje de decir aquello.

-¡No!- le dijo tratando de no llorar -¡Chou-Chou le gustas y yo no voy a permitir que por ti se acabe nuestra amistad así que ahora mismo le dirás que fue un erro!- lo miro molesta y el chico solo se aleja de mi pues estaba seguro que si continuaba cerca lo mataría.

-Lo siento Sarada pero no puedo- me dice –Tú me gustas más que tu amiga…además ella no es de mis gustos dijo tan solo vela ella es gorda, rechoncha, su piel es morena, sus ojos son de color ámbar muy brillantes, su rostro es redondo y no es muy fino como el tuyo como también solo se la pasa comiendo- lo mire si estaba molesta ahora si estaba furiosa como se atrevía este tipo a criticar a mi mejor amiga de esa forma, lo peor es que él solo se guiaba por lo físico y no por los sentimientos.

-¡Es mejor que corras si no te ira muy mal!- le dijo mirándolo activando mi Sharingan caminaba despacio hacia él y creo que ahora si estaba más que pálido, asustado ahora si me las pagaría por lo que dijo de mi mejor amiga.

El chico salió corriendo de aquel lugar y después de ver que no había nadie solté las lagrimas que sentía en mis ojos sintiéndome mal tenía que arreglar todo con Chou-Chou pues decirle que realmente ese chico era malo y que no merecía su amor.

La busque en la fiesta pero no estaba ya se había ido de aquel lugar y algunos chicos preguntaban que me había pasado pues tenía mi mejilla tan roja no dije nada y salí de aquel lugar para ir a la casa de mi amiga para que me escuchara.

Al llegar a su casa su madre no comprendía que nos había pasado pues Chou-Chou llego llorando a su casa sin decir nada y mirándome a mí con aquel golpe su madre sospechaba que algo malo nos estaba sucediendo o que sucedió algo en aquella fiesta no le comente nada tan solo quería verla pero sabía que no me recibiría así que me marche.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre se puso de dramática al verme herida y con los ojos lloros.

-¡Dime que te sucedió Sarada!- me decía mi madre que estaba más que furiosa.

-Nada- le dije mirando a mi padre que estaba algo preocupado por mi estado.

-¡¿Quién te golpeo?! Si fue alguien que yo conozco lo pagara porque nadie puede tocarte- dice mi madre y solo suspiro con pesar.

-No es nada mamá por favor solo déjame sola- le dijo tratando de no llorar pues aun sentía la tristeza con la que me miro Chou-Chou.

-Déjala Sakura no la molestes si ella no quiere decirnos que paso está bien- dice mi padre que ya se acerco a mí para verme serio y doy gracias que él sea así que no haga más preguntas que las necesarias.

-Estoy bien se los aseguro- les dijo y mi madre solo suspira con pesar y solo me deja pasar sin más comentarios de lo sucedido.

Curo el golpe en mi mejilla aun llorando pues estaba presintiendo que la amistad que tenia con Chou-Chou se iba a quebrar y tenía que evitarlo mirando aquellas fotos en donde la mayoría aparecía con ella pues es mi mejor amiga solo esperaba que mañana ella estuviera mejor para hablar de los sucedido y también de ese chico que no le convenía.

La busque por toda la aldea pero ella se negaba a darme la cara haciéndome sentir tan mal pues no podía seguir con aquel sentimiento.

-Es mejor dejarla- me dice Shikadai que solo me mira y solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo que aclarar esto pues aquel chico me beso a la fuerza- le dijo aun recordado lo repugnante que fue, él muy maldito se había robado mi primer beso y eso lo pagaría pero primero tendría que arreglar las cosas con Chou-Chou.

Las demás chicas me preguntaban qué había sucedido pues Chou-Chou me evitaba o simplemente me ignoraba si me encontraba en el mismo lugar pero ninguna decía lo que había pasado y así lo mantendríamos en secreto hasta que yo hablara con ella.

Así paso una semana muy pesada para mi gusto pues las preguntas de mis demás amigas sobre aquel asunto, las preguntas de mi madre del porque Chou-Chou ya no estaba a mi lado o porque ya me veía a su lado seguían, las preguntas de la mamá de Chou-Chou al ver que ya no salía con su hija a los lugares y la indiferencia.

Me había citado el Hokage para una misión especial, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero cuando mencionaron que Chou-Chou iría también de inmediato fui a la torre del Hokage para presentarme y verla allí claro me ignoraba.

-Bien chicos irán a esta misión- decía el Hokage entregando el archivo a Shikadai que sería el líder del equipo.

-Bien iremos- dice Shikadai mirándonos a ambas y solo sonríe con entusiasmo al saber que estaríamos las dos solas para poder hablar de lo que sucedió ese día.

-Yo no iré si ella va- dice Chou-Chou mirando al Hokage que está sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el Hokage y solo bajo la mirada sin saber si decirle o no lo que estaba pasando.

-Simplemente no iré con esa chica Uchiha- dice mi amiga y solo la miro con sorpresa pues hace muchos años atrás muchos niños de la aldea me llamaba así para molestarme.

-Pero qué demonios- dijo Shikadai al saber que Chou-Chou me había llamado de esa forma.

\- Chou- Chou- le dijo y ella me mira con molestia.

-No me llames así para ti soy Akimichi- me dice y solo la miro sin comprender porque no quería hablar conmigo.

-Por favor déjame explicarte lo que paso- le dijo –No me has escuchado decirte lo que paso aquel día- ella solo frunce el seño y gruñe con fastidio.

-¡No voy a escucharte porque eres la peor de las amigas!- me dice -¡Tu sabias que me gustaba aquel chico y no te importo besarlo! ¡Además sin mí no tuvieras amigos y estuvieras sola como al inicio! - todos estaba sorprendidos por lo que había dicho y me acerque a ella para decirle la verdad.

-Yo no lo bese él fue…- no termine de hablar pues me había empujado para que no me acercara a ella, me dolía mucho lo que me había dicho.

-¡No te acerque más porque ahora si no me detendrá él para darte unos buenos golpes!- dice señalando a Shikadai que solo nos mira para ver en qué momento va intervenir.

\- Me acercare a ti sin importar que me golpes…si solo así me escucharas lo que tengo que decirte- le dijo acercándome a ella y de nuevo me empuja como también trata de golpearme pero no la detengo allí es cuando interviene Shikadai y mi padre que me jala para verme con cara de que estás haciendo.

-¡A ver chicas!- dice el Hokage levantándose de su silla al ver que Chou-Chou estaba más que furiosa.

-¡No te quiero cerca porque no lo entiendes que ya no quiero ser tu amiga!- me dice y solo la miro con tristeza - ¡Eres una mala amiga!- miro que se quita aquel dije que le había dado como nuestra eterna amistad y mirar que rompía la pulsera que le había dado tirándola al suelo escuchando el ruido de las piedras en el suelo.

-Chou-Chou- dice Shikadai al ver que estaba pasando y solo miro aquellos regalos en el suelo.

-¡Búscate otra compañeras pues yo no iré con ella!- me dice ella saliendo de la oficina del Hokage de malas.

Solo recojo aquellas piedras para sentirme tan mal pues ella había roto la amistad que teníamos y mire a Shikadai que me ayudaba.

-Oh vamos Sarada no pongas es cara- me dice y solo seco las lagrimas que tenía en mi rostro –Yo hablare con ella y le diré lo que realmente paso por las buenas aunque me llevare varios golpes- dice pensando si era buena idea intervenir.

-Toda la culpa la tiene ese chico si él no me hubiera obligado a besarlo esto no estuviera pasando- le dijo mirando que mi padre estaba de malas.

-¿Cómo que te beso?- dice -¡¿Quién es el chico que lo voy a matar?!- lo miro asustada pues hiso temblar toda la oficina hasta que el Hokage le dijo que se tranquilizara.

Mi padre estaba bastante molesto por aquella situación para calmarlo le había dicho que aquel chico le había dado su merecido y que no se acercaría a mí pero creo que no estaba muy convencido.

Trate de componer aquella pulsera pero no podía faltaban algunas piezas así que tuve que ir a comprar nuevas para poder componerla, al llegar a mi casa me encontré con aquel chico enfrente de mi casa con un ramo de flores.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- le dijo y el solo me sonríe con suavidad.

-No me golpes solo quiero hacer las paces- me dice y lo miro con molestia pues él tenía la culpa de que mi mejor amiga terminara nuestra amistad.

-Vete no te acerques a mí- le dijo como una advertencia pero el chico no me hacía mucho caso pues se acercó a mí con aquel ramo de flores ahora sí tendría con quien desquitar mi enojo, tome el ramo y le di con este para que se marchara.

-Espera Sarada- decía pero no le dio tiempo pues ya tenía un golpe de mi parte dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Por tu culpa mi amiga está enojada conmigo!- le dijo con enojo ahora si me las pagaría todas.

Hasta que mire que mis padres ya venían a casa cuando me miraron que el chico estaba en el suelo y mi padre lo miro con molestia.

-Es mejor que te vayas o te atenderás a las consecuencias- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola –Mi padre sabe que tú me besaste a la fuerza- el chico se levantó rápidamente para ver a mi padre con miedo.

-Este es el chico verdad- dice mi padre para tratar de sacar su Katana y mi madre nos mira con sorpresa deteniendo a mi padre para darle tiempo al chico que se marche sin más mirando como huía el cobarde.

-Cariño- dice mi madre mirándome para que le diera una explicación así que entramos a la casa para que por fin hablara de lo sucedido en aquella fiesta.

-Así que eso paso- me dice mi madre abrazándome pues de nuevo las lágrimas estaban en mis mejillas pues no sabía cómo recuperara la amistad que tenía con Chou-Chou.

-Lo peor es que ese chico se llevo mi primer beso- le dijo a mi madre que solo me abraza consolándome por lo que me estaba pasando.

-¡Ya dije donde se me cruce ese chico lo voy a dejara mal herido porque no lo puedo matar!- dice mi padre molesto y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Deja que pase un poco de tiempo de seguro Chou-Chou se dará cuenta de lo que paso realmente y quiera tu explicación- me dice mi madre con una suave sonrisa y solo asentí solo me quedaba eso esperar a que ella pudiera darme la oportunidad de hablar.

Ya en mi habitación termine de reparar la pulsera y colocarla en aquella caja donde estaba el collar de ella y el mío de nuestra gran amistad y mire aquella foto que nos habíamos tomado cuando inicio nuestra amistad a nuestro lado estaba Anko-sensei la cual nos había invitado a comer Dangos y bolas de pulpo si recordaba aquel día.

 _ *******************FlashBack************_

Cuando era una niña no tenía amigos pues la mayoría de los niños de mi edad se burlaban de mí por mi cabello, de mis ojos color negro y de los lentes que portaba pero también algunos me tenían miedo por el simple hecho de tener el apellido Uchiha por lo que no se acercaban a mí.

Aquel día y como todos seguía al tonto de Boruto y sus amigos pues siempre se metían en problemas por sus travesuras así que había decidido acusarlos antes de que realizaran aquella broma pero estaba escuchando su plan cuando sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro al girarme me encontré con una chica algo rechonchita, cabello café largo, sus ojos color ámbar que me miraban con una suave sonrisa.

-Sarada tienes algo que hacer- me dice y solo la miro con desconfianza, si la había visto en la escuela con las demás chicas pero nunca me dirigían la palabra porque ahora eso era lo más extraño.

-Yo…- la miro y ella toma mi mano.

-Ven vamos a hacer algo divertido- me dice y solo la miro con sorpresa para alejarnos de los chicos que ya estaban riendo de la próxima travesura que harían.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto pues ya estábamos pasando entre la gente del centro de la aldea para dirigirnos hasta la tienda de Dangos y ver a la maestra Anko.

-Vamos a comer Dangos- me dice la chica que ahora no recordaba su nombre –Sarada tu siempre estas espiando a los chicos y eso es aburrido- la miro con sorpresa y ella solo sonríe al ver a Anko-sensei.

-¡Hola Chou-Chou!- dice Anko-sensei y solo la saludo educadamente.

-Hoy traje a una amiga para comer dangos- dice Chou-Chou con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno entre mas mejor!- dice Anko-sensei para que entremos a la tienda en una mesa y miro a ella.

-Esa amiga que dices soy yo verdad…- le dijo y ella me mira con aquella sonrisa.

-Claro Sarada a quien más traería a comer Dangos- me dice y miro que me acerca el plato de los dangos.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigas?- le pregunto para decidir si tomar o no uno de los dangos.

-Mmmmm…eso es importante en estos momentos- me dice -¡Oh vamos Sarada no importa desde cuando somos amigas solo hay que comer los Dangos o no te gustan!- la miro y solo me sonrojo por lo dicho por ella y tomo uno de los dangos para comerlos.

-Gracias- le dijo y ella solo me toma de la mano para sonreírme desde aquel momento habíamos sellado nuestra amistad.

No fue aquel momento en que me había invitado a comer si no en la escuela me empezó a hablar mas y mas, como también me defendía de aquellos niños que se burlaban de mi y poco a poco fui cambiando un poco mi actitud de seria hacer un poco más abierta con las demás chicas y todo gracias a Chou-Chou que me ayudo hacer mas amigas en la academia.

Así era siempre había estado con Chou-Chou compartiendo gustos de comidas, también de moda y de revistas para convertirnos en las mejores amigas.

 _ *******************FlashBack************_

Seguí el consejo de mi madre de dejar que Chou-Chou a que decidiera hablar conmigo para realizar las paces, algunas de las chicas querían saber el porqué esa repentina separación de nosotras pero no había comentado nada y claro está que Chou-Chou les había dicho lo que paso con aquel chico así que lo iba a mantener así.

Pronto seria el cumpleaños de Chou-Chou y era más que obvio que no estaba invitada y tampoco iría pues no quería ocasionar un mal disgusto para ella, miraba que las demás chicas estaban buscando su disfraz para ese día ya que sería de temática de circo como también seria en aquel parque de diversiones que había cerca del mar ya lo habíamos planeado desde que éramos niñas pero ahora no podía ir a ese lugar.

Me encontraba con mis padres en aquel parque pues mi mamá había decidido hacer un picnic para pasar más tiempo en familia y se acerco el padre de Chou- Chou para entregarme la invitación para la fiesta.

-Espero que si puedas venir Sarada- dice el padre de Chou-Chou con una sonrisa y solo le dijo.

-Está bien- mire a mis padres que también estaban sonriendo.

-No importa los problemas que tengan estoy seguro que mi hija se alegrara de que estés allí presente ese día- dice el señor y solo se marcha para seguir su camino y ver la invitación en mis manos.

-¿Tendremos que buscar un disfraz?- dice mi madre con una sonrisa y solo la miro pues no sabía donde conseguir aquel disfraz pues ya estamos a dos días de la fiesta.

-No tengo idea- le dijo y ella solo piensa en donde conseguirlo.

Nos había citado e Hokage para darnos nuevas misiones que la realizaríamos después de la fiesta de Chou-Chou, después toco a la puerta Anko-sensei que me había entrego una bolsa en dónde estaba el disfraz que usaría para la fiesta.

-Te estaba buscando eres la única que faltaba del disfraz- dice Anko-sensei con seriedad.

-Gracias- le dijo y ella solo me mira con seriedad algo no muy común en ella.

\- Sabias que Chou-Chou se le declaro aquel chico y la rechazo- dice-Le rompió el corazón y estuvo deprimida tanto que quería cancelar la fiesta pero las demás chicas la convencieron de no hacerlo…mi pregunta es ¿Dónde estabas tú?- la mire haciendo un puño ahora si estaba furiosa ese chico lo golpearía.

-No sabía- le dijo –Pero si veo a ese chico la pagara muy caro lo que le hiso a Chou-Chou- miro a todos que estaban sorprendidos ante mis palabras.

-Bien pues aquel chico está en la entrada de la torre del Hokage- dice Anko-sensei con una sonrisa de maldad y le entrego la bolsa a Boruto para salir de la oficina hecha una furia para oír los gritos del Hokage que no hiciera nada malo y discutía con mi padre que estaba segura que pronto me seguiría.

Lo mire allí estaba aquel chico ahora si me las pagaría todas, no solo por haber robado mi primer beso si no también hecho sufrir a mi mejor amiga.

Lo tome del cuello para mirarlo molesta y reclamarle lo que hiso sabía que tenía mi Sharingan activado por su mirada de temor le di un buen golpe que lo dejo en el suelo y no sería suficiente los demás que estaban allí huían ante mi furia.

-¡Espera Sarada!- decía el chico tratando de que no lo tomaría de nuevo lo tome del cuello para darle otro golpe aún no estaba satisfecha sentía hervir la sangre de lo molesta que estaba.

-Qué crees amigo que yo soy mucho peor- le sonrió con maldad – ¡Tendré una hermosa apariencia pero sabes tengo un carácter de los mil demonios…no has oído de mi Clan Uchiha!- me miro con horror y estaba más que pálido del miedo que tenía.

-Yo…- decía el chico y lo golpe de nuevo dejándolo con un ojo morado para decirle.

-Eso es por haber roto el corazón de mi amiga Chou-Chou- lo tomo de nuevo de su ropa para verlo con aquella sonrisa malévola que tenía.

-¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!- me dice casi muriendo del miedo que ya tenía al verme en ese estado.

-Amigo estamos en una aldea todo se sabe- dijo lo levanto del suelo y mira a mi padre que esta también furioso pero era detenido por el Hokage que estaba asombrado por mi gran fuerza.

\- Sabes yo no quería hacerle daño a tu amiga- dice el chico y solo lo miro.

-¡Pues iras a disculparte con ella por las buenas o por las malas como gustes!- le dijo –Creme será mejor por las buenas porque si no te las veras conmigo o tal vez con mi padre pues ya sabe que has robado mi primer beso así que ya sabes cómo actuar- el chico solo miro a mi padre para ponerse de mil colores.

-Le pediré disculpas a tu amiga- me dice y lo suelto para verlo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Espero que te quede bien claro y te sirva de lección que no siempre es bueno fijarte en lo físico si no lo importante son los sentimientos- le dijo y miro que todos están preocupados por el chico que tenía un gran golpe en su rostro-¡Y ten en cuenta que soy una Uchiha para la otra que te atrevas a tocarme o a tocar a mi amiga te volver a golpear!- le hago señas de volverlo a golpear y solo se hace para atrás haciéndome reír.

Aquel chico se había marchado sin más y camine de regreso hasta donde estaban los demás y le sonríe a mi padre que solo me miraba con orgullo.

-Esa si es una mujer- dice Anko-sensei con una sonrisa y el Hokage solo la regaña por haber dicho aquellas palabras y hacerme que saliera de la oficina como los mil demonios.

-Sarada eres muy buena- dice Boruto entregándome la bolsa con mi disfraz.

-Lo sé- dijo –Así lo pensar dos veces antes de enamorar a una chica…si se fija en el físico saldrá muy mal- solo sonrió al sentirme muy feliz de que por fin le di su merecido ahora tenía que hablar con mi mejor amiga.

El día de su fiesta llego y todos se reunieron en aquel lugar para celebrar su cumpleaños número 16, mire que todas mis amigas llevan los disfraces del circo como también los chicos.

-¿Estas bien?- me dice mi mamá que me sonríe al verme con aquel vestido rojo con negro, el peinado dos trenzas con listones de color rojo y negro, el maquillaje en color negro y los labios rojo.

-Si estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa y acomodar el listón de mis zapatos que estaban mal atados.

-A tu padre le gusto el disfraz- me dice mi mamá al ver el rostro de mi padre que miraba mi falda con disgusto.

-No que va no me gusta pero ya que- dice si más y solo ríe mi madre al ver a mi padre disgustado.

En la entrada estaba los padres de Chou-Chou que me recibieron con una sonrisa creo que ya sabían lo que había pasado con aquel chico.

-Pero que bonita estas Sarada- decía la mamá de Chou-Chou y solo le sonreí estaba algo apenada.

-Gracias- le dije y mire que a lo lejos venia mi mejor amiga con un vestido de colores, con un peinado similar al mío con la diferencia de que ella traía un gorrito pequeño en este, su maquillaje de colores haciéndola ver realmente hermosa.

-¡Sarada!- decía mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme fuertemente como siempre lo hacía tratando de corresponder el abrazo pero era un poco difícil y más porque estaban sus padres y los míos pero al final lo conseguí pues ya extrañaba aquellos abrazos.

-Lo siento- le dijo y ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-Yo también lo siento no fue mi intención decirte todo aquello- me dice bajando su mirada – Estaba enojada y celosa- tome su mano y ella me miro.

-Ya no importa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Perdóname por haber dicho todo eso…no era mi intención de hacerte daño Sarada- me decía mientras volvía abrazarme y solo suspire.

-Lo sé- le dijo –Bien hoy vine a festejar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga- la miro y ella sonríe.

-Esa amiga que dices soy yo verdad…- dice Chou-Chou con una sonrisa y solo la imito.

-Claro Chou-Chou a quien más le otorgaría aquel título- le dijo y ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigas?- me pregunta y solo río al ver que estábamos repitiendo las mismas palabras desde aquel día que nos hicimos amigas.

-Mmmmm…eso es importante en estos momentos- le dijo y ella ríe igual que yo.

-Ahora te acuerdas de aquel día verdad- me dice y solo asiento.

-Toma- le dijo colocándole la pulsera que había reparado y ella solo me miro conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Gracias- me decía y solo le entregue también mi regalo como el collar que simbolizaba nuestra amistad.

-Bien pues vamos a comer Dangos- le dijo tomando su mano y ella asiente feliz.

-¡Si vamos!- me dice -Hay mucho que ver ya que lo planeamos desde que éramos niñas este día- apreté su mano y ella sonrió

Nos marchamos sin más a la fiesta no sin antes ver los rostros de nuestros padres con una sonrisa enorme porque habíamos hecho las paces volviendo de nuevo hacer las mejore amigas, como también habíamos prometido que nunca romperíamos nuestra amistad por un hombre y que nos cuidaríamos más ahora en adelante.

" _ **Una amistad verdadera nace inesperadamente, un amigo te ama tal cual eres y le interesa tus sentimientos…eso es ser un verdadero amigo".**_

 ******************************************Fin************************************


End file.
